


Splendor

by AmphitriteWoods_15



Series: Interstellar [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)
Genre: Athanasia becomes a dancer in Kou Empire, F/M, Forgive Me, almost redemption of Judal, but well, does this make any sense?, i know this also doesn't make any sense, prequel to "Regrets", probably OOC Judal, so we need evil Judal, we need to stick to canon, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmphitriteWoods_15/pseuds/AmphitriteWoods_15
Summary: For the first time in her life, Athanasia de Alger Obelia was willing to forsake lives for her selfish decision.There was no other people anymore.She will only live for herself.Prequel to "Regrets"
Relationships: Athanasia/Judal
Series: Interstellar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Splendor

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the prequel to Regrets, which I started and finished today. Basically, this is about Judal and Athanasia. There won't be too much details since it's a oneshot. It's basically just of how they met.

**SPLENDOR**

* * *

* * *

He watched as the dancer spun on her toes, her steps light and airy, as if she was not human, but a fairy descended upon them.

Surely, she was not human. Right?

Well, Kouen sure was smitten. Judal sniffed, leaning back to his seat and watched some more of the brothers watch the dancer like a hawk.

It made him uneasy.

And it was because he was uneasy that made him more uneasy because he never is uneasy.

The music soon ended, but the hall is still silent due to the awe that traversed through them. It was only after she curtsied that the hall exploded in cheers and applauses. Even Koutoku seemed pleased. And Judal was sure that of his health was not declining, there would surely be another concubine in his harem soon after.

Thankfully - why was he even thankful? - he was, but that did not mean that she would escape the hands of the princes. Again, why did he seem to care?

Maybe it was her beauty, or her grace, or her etherealness, or the way she seemed to carry herself, but Judal was interested in her. Or maybe it was just the way the rukh flocked to her or the abundance of her magoi.

When she passed by his side for her exit, he caught a glimpse of her dull jewel-blue eyes - strange, he found it precious - and thought foolishly.

It was just like his.

* * *

"I won't go back! Never!" Judal furrowed his eyebrows and instinctively blended into the shadows once he hears a voice of a female in the courtyard.

"Athanasia, you are disrupting the flow of both worlds," Yunan? Judal crept to the voices closer. "The sooner you go back, the easier it is to fix the tear of the barrier between the two worlds."

Peeking from his spot, he sees a head of platinum gold locks and one of silvery-blond locks. When he gets a full view of them, he sees the dancer from earlier and Yunan, holding her arm. She looked as if she was struggling.

"And be back in that horrid place?!" she cried out, her voice breaking. "I was silent for eighteen years in that place, never voicing my opinion, but look what they have done! They plotted for my demise! I never wanted the throne, only the affection of my father," she spat the word venomously. "Who knew that he was so cold-hearted to me that he would kill me immediately without trial or investigation?"

"Athanasia, I know it's hard, but if you will not go back, the two worlds will go in chaos," Yunan softly chided.

Judal found a smile worming in his face.

Athanasia? Without death?

Surprisingly, it suits her.

Athanasia cruelly laughed, wrenching back her arm from Yunan, sneering. "So what if they go down in chaos? I could care less if that empire goes down in flames! I only thought of others in my eighteen years, it's time I think about myself!"

Well, she does have a backbone.

"You have to kill me first, Yunan," she told him, rubbing her arm. "I'd rather die than go back in there."

_"Athanasia..."_

Judal thought it was the best time to show himself. And show himself, he did. "Yunan, I didn't know that a Magi is allowed to come and go an empire like this. The last time I went to Sindria, I was greeted with whole of their army. I think you should get the same hospitality."

Athanasia looked shocked when she saw him, and hung her head low.

"Not now, Judal. As you can see, I'm busy," Yunan glared at him. Oh? Angry?

"This woman?" Judal's asks, bringing Athanasia closer by pulling her waist and pressed her close to him. Gingerly lifting Athanasia's chin and intimately kissing her neck, he smirked at Yunan. "This woman is mine. If you touch her, you'll have to go through me."

"Don't joke around Judal! This is an extremely important matter!"

"And I told you, didn't I? She's mine."

Yunan grit his teeth. "This isn't over Athanasia."

And flew away in his carpet.

It is Athanasia who set the distance between them once Yunan is out of sight. "Is this the thanks that I get after making Yunan leave?"

She stayed silent, her gaze locked to the ground. "I only saved you since you were interesting," he raised her chin once more, forcing her to look at him. "How about this? Stay by my side and I will continue doing what I did."

She furrowed her eyebrows instantly, suspicion clear in his eyes. "I'm not a prostitute."

Judal chuckled. "You're not. But I can teach you magic. You're a magician in case you don't know that. Plus, I think you're pretty interesting."

"Deal?" he held out a hand, waiting for her to accept it. "Hey, I don't do this to just anyone," he really didn't even make a civilized negotiation before.

Hesitantly, biting her lip, she grasped his hand with hers.

"Deal."

* * *

Affection for each other bloomed coincidentally in spring, and they fell for each other completely in autumn. Judal noticed one white rukh amongst his black ones.

And one day in winter, they stood in front of each other, clasping each other's hands under the tree that only bloomed in winter, reciting cheesy impromptu vows - mostly Athanasia. How was she even that poetic? - as they slipped a golden band on each of their ring fingers.

No words were said after they slipped the rings in their hands. Judal kissed her forehead before they kissed each other.

She was his universe. His sun. His moon. His peace. His happiness. His world.

She was his whole.

And he would be damned before letting her go.

* * *

She was his light.

As time passed, Judal noticed his rukh getting lighter. Gone was the sickly black rukh of his, only replaced by a dirty white.

The moment he took notice of it, he didn't know if he were to feel joy or dread. Joy because his soul and rukh could finally travel with the Flow and go to the Holy Palace once he died and be reincarnated and dread, because of the Al-Thamen.

But when he did, all he remembered was the warmth of his wife's skin as they made love in his bed, momentarily allowing him to forget his worries and only divulge in that moment.

It was nearly two months then.

"Stop pulling my leg woman," though his response was apathetic, he could not help the fast beating of his heart, accompanied with the fear of what would soon be him.

Athanasia nodded, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "Judal. You're gonna be a father soon," she spoke, cupping his face with her hands, gently kissing his lips.

What _'Magis don't form a family'_?

Out of joy, he grabbed Athanasia again for another kiss as he blinked the tears away from his eyes.

He'd be the first one to.

* * *

Their happiness didn't last long.

One night in winter, an assailant came into their grounds and killed Athanasia.

Judal's rukh, deep in his grief, which had now been pure white, was dyed black all over again.

**_~~~fin~~~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Not too informative, I know. XD. So basically, Athanasia accidentally arrives in the world of Magi, and Yunan was there to help her get back, for both the worlds' sake, since chaos would descend upon both worlds if the balance is tipped, and Athanasia is the one ruining that balance. Athanasia's fed up with all the shit - sorry for the bad language - in her plate and decides she's done with thinking for the good of everyone and did not go back. 
> 
> Judal saves her from Yunan and Judal starts training her as a magician, simply because he's interested in her. They fall in love, have an unofficial marriage, and have a baby - Athanasia's pregnancy. Also, about Judal's rukh going white, I don't know if it's canon, but if it isn't, then I completely made it up because I wanted Judal to have some sort of salvation - turns out in the end, his rukh would still be black though.
> 
> You guys can try guessing who killed Athanasia, though. XD.


End file.
